Sweet Dreams
by Shina-ariz
Summary: Toute ma vie, je n'ai rien demandé que de rester là, à ma place. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion de bonheur. Un doux rêve. Et maintenant, voilà. Je n'ai plus que mes souvenirs. Songfic, POV Kabuto. L'histoire se passe après la mort d'Itachi mais avant le début de la grande guerre. Présence de Yaoi et d'un léger limon mais alors vraiment très léger , d'où le "T". Enjoys!


Avant toutes choses, j'aimerai remercier Estrella-san qui m'a encourager à publier cette histoire et sans laquelle elle n'aurai jamais vu le jours. Voilà, merci!

Pour la musique, il s'agit de Sweet Dreams, d'Eurythmics. Je vous recommande tout particulièrement cette musique, que j'affectionne enormement.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il fait froid ici.

Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Non. Faux. Rectification.

Ce n'est _plus_ un problème pour moi.

Il y a tellement longtemps que j'ai cessé d'être humain. Le sang des serpents est si froid.

Les étoiles brillent, rayonnent, étincellent. Leur spectacle me laisse indifférent. J'ai vu, sortant de vos mains, des sorts interdits, tellement sombres, et tellement lumineux.

C'est comme d'être ébloui par l'obscurité. Comme un rêve. Je n'y peux rien faire.

_**Sweet dream are made of this**_

_**How am I to disagree?**_

_Les doux rêves sont faits de cela _

_Qui suis-je pour y trouver à redire ?_

J'aurai pu être un "type bien". C'est vrai. J'aurai pu mourir droit dans mes bottes, j'aurai pu vivre une vie paisible. C'était possible.

Mais non. Ce n'était _plus_ possible, dès l'instant où je vous ai rencontrés, étoile noire éclipsant le soleil. Ce n'était plus possible. On est tous à la recherche de quelque chose, la vie me l'a appris. Et moi, c'est vous. Je n'aurai pu vivre autrement. Ni survivre, d'ailleurs.

De toutes les façons, je n'aurai pas voulu. Ma place dans l'univers, c'était à vos côtés, et nul par ailleurs. N'est-ce pas?

_**I travel the world and the seven seas**_

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

_J'ai traversé le monde et les sept mers_

_Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose_

Et peu importait ce que cela impliquait. J'aurai tout fait pour rester là où je considérais qu'était ma place. Pour vous, j'ai manipulé. Pour vous, je me suis laissé manipuler. J'ai été, tour à tour, un simple pion que l'on peut sacrifier, puis une pièce maîtresse.

Et par instant, je me suis même cru maître du jeu.

C'était si simple de vous suivre. De vous laisser faire les choix à ma place. De ne pas être suffisamment libre pour choisir moi-même ma vie.

Larbin, lâche, faible… Il y en a eu, des qualificatifs pour définir qui j'étais. Mais tous ceux qui m'ont parlé ainsi sont repas pour les vers depuis longtemps. Et ce n'est pas toujours de ma faute.

_**Some of them want to use you**_

_**Some of them want get use by you**_

_Certain d'eux veulent t'utiliser_

_Certain d'eux veulent que tu les utilises_

Et cela allait parfois même au-delà d'une simple manipulation. Je me rappelle, souvent, vos mains, rugueuses, passant, repassant, sur mes yeux, mes cheveux, mes épaules, mes jambes, mon ventre, partout. Je ne vous ai jamais opposé de résistance dans ces moments. Quelque part, je le voulais.

Quelque part, ça me rendait heureux. Vous ne le faisiez jamais exprès.

Après tout, votre politique, c'était que les plus forts aient tous les droits. Je l'ai tout de suite adoptée.

C'est tellement plus simple, de se laisser faire. Tellement plus facile, d'obéir, quelques soient les ordres.

_**Some of them want to abuse you**_

_**Some of them want to be abused**_

_Certain d'eux veulent abuser de toi_

_Certain d'eux veulent qu'on les abuse_

Tuer, massacrer, torturer, améliorer, exploiter, espionner, aimer, me laisser faire, me soumettre… J'en ai reçu, des consignes. Des ordres? A en rendre malade le plus soumis des petits soldats.

Mais jamais je n'ai protesté. Vous ordonniez, j'obéissais, sans état d'âme, et c'était tout.

Même mes sentiments, je les ai oubliés.

Et maintenant, voilà. Plus rien. Plus personne.

Plus d'ordre. Vous êtes partis.

Et moi, je suis encore vivant. Je ne sais pas si je vais le rester longtemps.

Après tout, qui sait si vous n'allez pas prendre, sous peu, le contrôle de mon esprit… ?

J'ai fait ce que vous m'auriez ordonné de faire. Je me suis greffé ces cellules. Je vous ressemble maintenant.

Être comme vous... Voilà un objectif auquel me raccrocher. Il ne me reste plus grand-chose, désormais.

_**Hold your head up**_

_**Keep you head up**_

_**Movin'on**_

_Tiens ta tête haute_

_Garde ta tête haute_

_En continuant à avancer_

Pas grave. Je continuerai quand même.

Est-ce de la folie ? Peut-être. Sûrement.

Mais peu m'importe. La douce folie de mes rêves me consolera de votre absence.

***OOO***

**Kabuto se leva du roc sur lequel il était assis à regarder les étoiles, et leva la tête. Des yeux, il sonda la Voie Lactée. Il sourit doucement aux souvenirs qui lui faisaient signe au milieu du cosmos, puis s'éloigna.**

**Une larme brillait sur sa joue. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve...**


End file.
